Trials and Tribulations
by SeaofDreams13
Summary: It's kind of confusing since the narrating switches. The team accepts a transfer student, but her past and her actions are a mystery to them all. There is something dark about her past, and its slowly getting the unaware soccer team involved.
1. Transfer Student

Transfer Student:

_Setting: in an airplane going toward Japan. In a seat near the window, you can see a girl, around 13. She seems to have a dark personality. Pain, horror, and sadness are etched onto her face for sometime; until a flight attendant walks by… it disappears as quickly, leaving the flight attendant to ponder on whether or not she saw any thing…_

_-_Meanwhile-

_In the town of Raimon, a group of kids is getting into a bus. It is the Inazuma soccer team from Raimon Jr. High. They are boarding the Inazuma caravan to pick a transfer student up._

"Hey. Why do we have to wake up so early in the morning just to pick some random kid that we don't even know?" asked Fudou with a sneer.

_He was clear displeased with the arrangement. Natsumi glares at him_.

"Listen up you guys, I want to make it very clear to you why we are doing this." announced Natsumi, "In the letter from the headmaster of this transfer student, he requested that the soccer team would be there to pick the student up. No doubt, he knows that we are famous somewhat, from the publicity we are getting for being Japan's representative team. We are very privileged to get a transfer student from Taiwan to come here. The school was going to back out of sending a student, but they decided that they would give it a chance. Therefore, we must do as the headmaster has requested of us to show our respects. Got that everyone?"

"Let's get going guys; the airplane arrives at 7:30. You can sleep along the way so quit whining," said Aki cheerfully, and added, "I wonder what the transfer student will be like. I can't wait!"

"TCH" answers Fudou, extremely displeased.

_Everyone quickly files into the bus to get some more sleep before practice begins. The only good thing about going to pick up this transfer student was the fact that they could rest more before their daily practice started. _


	2. The Life Before

..I tried to make it longer...but i failed.. TT-TT srry guys... this chapter is kind of stupid... feedback plz. I suck writing...

The Life Before:

_On the plane. The girl has been nodding off slowly, and has finally fallen asleep._

(Headmaster: Nightshade, I'm appointing you as the transfer student to Japan. DON'T COMPLAIN WITH ME. The decision is final.

Nightshade: Yes headmaster, sir.

Headmaster: I hope that during this time you will reconsider, NO YOU MUST RECONSIDER playing again.

Nightshade: …Yes headmaster, sir. I will do as you say. …

Headmaster: Good, that is all you may go. I'm doing you a favor by providing you the funds for this, so you owe me.

Nightshade: Yes, I am in your debt headmaster, sir.

Headmaster: Be gone, out of my sight now. I have nothing more to say. But…remember, your friends' lives are at stake. You know the punishment that will be fall them if you don't do as I say when you have come back. I'm being EXTREMELY generous with you. Remember…. [Whip crack sounds and there is a shriek])

(Gasp, gasp, gasp)… It… was just…a dream…a dream…only a dream… (Sigh).

I can only hope that Japan isn't what they've been telling us…I'm sure it's different. Finally, I'm free, if not forever, but for a little while, but, the others…..what will happen to them…. I shouldn't worry. Foxglove said that she'll take care of them. I just have to trust her, but to leave them there…If only I could have take them with me. I'll have to see I can find a way to free us, all of us from _HIM. _The headmaster that wicked, evil man, words cannot describe his cruelty. What does he want from me? Just what is IT? I've told him I won't play any more. We all don't want to play any more. Uggh…what is he playing at? He definitely has something set up for me, I just know it. He wants me to continue, but I can't….. I just can't, no more, no more….I HATE SOCCER!

_The girl's eyes become blank as a tear slow falls down her cheek, followed by another, and another. Soon, she is crying silently. Her face is contorted in agony._

-END-

_A stubborn resolve to not continue playing Soccer? What is this, this hateful attitude? Just what has happened to her to make her this way? _


	3. Anticipated Meeting

(NOTE: when a character's name is between the 2 lines that means it's purely the character's thoughts, and you all know by now… hopefully, that the text in italics is the narrator.) Ahahaha…sorry guys, I'm really dragging the drama aren't I? ... if there is any -_-;; Feedback please. I'm wondering whether I should continue or not because I'm not sure if anyone likes it.

Anticipated Meeting

_The team slowly files off the bus, as they have reached the airport. Many of them have just woken up from a few extra hours of sleep that was a blessing to all. They had been practicing very hard just to get to the internationals. They go into the airport and head towards the area where you wait for visitors. _

"Hey, umm…, guys is it just me or is there a lot of people trailing after us?" asked Otonashi.

"Um…I thought so too…." replied Aki.

-_-;;

"It's probably because of our newfound fame as Japan's representatives. It's quite annoying actually. At this rate how will we properly welcome the transfer student?" said Natsumi with a deep sigh, "I guess I never thought it would turn out this way. I shall call for some guards then."

"Um… Natsumi… I think we'll manage well enough… so….ehehehe…we don't need to cause any unnecessary trouble."

"Well, now that you two put it that way, I guess so, but we've got to get them away."

_The team continues on. Seems like the guys did not noticed anything… -_-;; Some how, Natsumi exerts her authority as the daughter of the chairman of the school and got the crowd to dissipate….sort of…_

"Hey, Natsumi, the transfer student's going to be a guy right? I can't wait to meet him. I wonder if he likes soccer. I really want to play with him!" said Endou.

_Apparently he is pumped to meet the transfer student. With high hopes for….a challenging opponent, or a new friend? Probably the latter._

"As of now, we are not certain. We can only wait and see. From what I've heard talking with the principal, and even he doesn't know, but we've sent both the girl's and the guy's uniforms just in case" answered Natsumi to Endou's previous question.

"TCH, when is the plane arriving? God, I can't believe we were dragged all the way here to wait around for some unknown kid. I don't want to waste my time waiting here all day. What's so special about this transfer student anyways? It's not like it's a big deal or anything. HMPHFT." ranted Fudou.

_-_-;; The team doesn't seem to be able to put up with him…_

"Attention, Flight number1748 from Taipei to Tokyo is about to arrive. It has been delayed for 10 minutes. Sorry for the inconvenience for those of you waiting."

"Hmm…that seems to be the plane the transfer student is on" said Natsumi after a few minutes of studying the paper she had in her hands, "I guess this will take a bit more time than I thought it would. I'm sorry coach for taking up the precious practice time of the team."

"Its okay" answered coach Kudou, but silently seems to be thinking deeply within his thoughts.

_Kidou notices the coach's rumination over something out of the corner of his eye._

_-_Kidou-

_Ah! …hmm…what's with Coach's look? What could he be thinking about? Our next game...seems extremely likely, but… could it be…..that he knows something about the transfer student? He seems to be a bit morose as he is thinking. What could it be? It looks as if he's hiding something….I'll keep an eye on him._

-End-

_An unexpected development? What is Coach Kudou thinking about really?_


	4. The Naming of Names

_Sorry guys, this one is short... feedback please. _:D

The Naming of Names

_The team is finally situated in the waiting area. The plane with the transfer student will arrive shortly and all are apprehensive._

_-Meanwhile-_

_On the plane:_

"Attention all passengers, please return to your seats and buckle up. We are now approaching the airport. Prepare for landing."

-Nightshade-

_It's close to landing time. A new life awaits me. Its just like I'm being reborn, a clean slate. Hopefully I won't have to worry about __**that**__ matter right now._

_(Narrator: Little did she know that she was wrong. O-o Dum. Dum. Dum.)_

_If this is a new start, even if it's for a short time, I want to not bring out the past. I shall go under another name here. Hmm… since I'll be staying in Japan, how about a Japanese name?...Hanako(flower child)?Or maybe something else non- Japanese? Lilac? Rose? Nightingale? … thinking of a name is harder than I thought -_-;; I think I'll settle with… _

-End-

_What shall her name be? Even I don't have a clue. -_-;;_

(I need help w/ thinking up a name, anyone? I'd like something that's mysterious, has to do with darkness, night, or flowers. By the way, I'm thinking about connecting her real name with something else later on.)


	5. Meeting

_Ahahaha. I had a GREAT Thanksgiving Break XD. I spent it reading manga L0L, BUT I was also was working on this fanfic. XD _

_MWAAHAHAH I tortured you guys not updating last week :P _

_ANYways, I took a superfluous amount of time (not rlly :P BUT STILL) to work on this, with the volunteer work I had T-T, but I'm a good person so :P noobs. Go do some volunteer work. JK L0L_

_Moving on…I made this chapter extra long…(and filled it w/BS…JKJK, A LOT of detail :D) YAY! …I DON'T THINK I'LL BE POSTING ON THE 25__TH__ (or the week b4 that either….o-o, but I'll try) B/C:_

_That week shit load of studying to do for finals_

_Finals is on Christmas week_

_Its Christmas on Sat. and I'll be home doing nothing b/c for some reason (which I have no idea, but probably b/c we don' have room for a Christmas tree in our house) we don't celebrate Christmas….and I have to volunteer for a church performance on Fri. _

_Because I need to rest my brain after a major workout L0L (5$ says that I'm gonna be =_= and -)_

_It's winter break :D (Let it snow! L0L. Pray for it! : or else I won't upload anymore…nah, I still will, but still…) _

_Oh, yeah, I'm not posting on New Year's, but I'll try to have a New Year's special w/ 3 chapters beforehand ;) [hopefully] …..cuz I'm going on a WINTER RETREAT w/ my church XD (I'm a devoted person to the church L0L)_

_o-o my Gawd, did I type all that S#$? O-o wow, I rant too much, well, Enjoy!_

**Meeting**

_The airplane slowly lands, and taxies over to the jet way._

-Meanwhile-

_The team seems to being growing impatient, waiting for their guest. They anxiously look around, hoping to find the unknown visitor._

-Aki-

_I hope the transfer student is a girl; it would be nice to have another girl on this team. The guys are a handful. The cooking, cleaning, washing…*sigh* It would be nice to get an extra helping hand around here._

"Flight number 1748 from Taiwan to Tokyo has now arrived. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience."

_WAH! The transfer student will soon be here! I'm so excited! _

_Slowly, the passengers get off the plane. They head toward the area where the team is waiting. There are several children among them, and the team wonders which one is the transfer student. Nightshade has hung back and she now slowly follows after the rest of the passengers. The team dejected, does not notice her…until…._

"Fudou! …_Fudou? _Hey!" called Kidou.

_Fudou seemed to be intently staring at something…or someone. As Kidou and the others slowly to where Fudou's eyes were gazing, they were met with a pair of dark brown eyes staring back at them, wonderingly._

-Aki-

_We all stared at the person. It was a girl. She looked about our age, with long, shiny black hair. She was of an average height, but what stood out most about her, was her face. Her face had a trace of sadness, disregarding the wondering look, as she stared at us, but more importantly her eyes. They were a dark brown, so brown in fact that they were almost black like the night sky, empty of stars. They seemed to penetrate into your inner most being and chill it. Yet, at the same time, it also seemed to be an inviting dark pool, beckoning you to explore into its heart. It seemed to be what held us all, but in the end, the girl broke the contact, dropping her head down. THAT was when we all realized, SHE WAS WEARING THE GIRLS' UNIFORM! She WAS the transfer student! _:O

_Slowly she approached us, with a sort of awkward shyness about her. Her voice, soft but cold asked us if we were from Raimon Jr. High. Coach Kudou and Natsumi greeted her, and introduced themselves. The girl introduced herself as Belladonna, a very pretty name. It sounded like a classy name from England one would give to that of a noble lady. _

_As the coach tell her that she will be stay under his care, the handle of the suitcase she was leaning on dropped, and she fell. Then, everything happened in a flash. Kazemaru, a turquoise, long haired boy who was standing behind her tried to stop her fall, but ended up falling as well, but then, the girl, in a move quicker than the eye could blink, some how twisted herself around. They ended up falling in reverse order. Kazemaru fell on top of her. O-o Her knees were together and pointed toward each other, trapped, between Kazemaru's legs. o/o Both their eyes were shut upon the impact of the fall. As they slowly open their eyes…they realized, their lips were touching o/o KYYYYYYYYYYAAA~ first kiss. XD_

_The whole team seemed to freeze… you could even hear the sound of beating hearts...DOKI, DOKI. 0/0 KYAA~ what's with this atmosphere?_

-Kidou-

…_Amazing…just what was that? It seemed like a soccer move? …Incredible, I barely saw what happened. I wonder…that girl, could it be possible that we were sent here to pick her up because…? …Maybe this is what Coach Kudou was thinking about…hmmm…just where is this heading? …_

-Aki-

_As the guys help Kazemaru, the girl picks herself. Her face scrunched up in a look of disgust at herself. _

"_Is…is he alright?" she asked worriedly._

_Everyone turns to Kazemaru. His face is as a beet, and his eyes are blank, and staring out into space._

"_He's okay, just a little stunned." Piped up Midorikawa, a green hair boy who kept his hair tied back in a pony tail, just like Kazemaru._

"_Kishe kishe kishe" laughed Kogure, a small boy with dark blue hair spiked up._

_The girl bowed to Coach Kudou and said "I'm very sorry for what has happed because of my stupidity, my apologies. It will not happen again."_

_As the girl was finishing, Kidou approached her, and asked her "What was that, that you just did just now? Where did you learn that?"_

"_Ah…, uh that? Ahaha. There was nothing special about that. I used to do that kind of thing on my… team …for a while..." Belladonna answered, pausing a long time before the word team, as if going to say something, but then omitting it, and added a small little chuckle of embarrassment, trying to hide the discontentment over…something._

_Kidou retreats occupied with his thoughts._

-Kidou-

"_What does she mean by that?" Kidou thought as he slowly followed the others as they make they made their way back to the Inazuma Caravan. "What kind of team would involve something like that? …Something is up with that girl…I can feel it."_

-Aki-

_As we all made our way to the Inazuma Caravan, Belladonna started to drop back. Weird, I slowly began to lessen my pace and tried to walk along side her. Whenever I tried to start a conversation with her, she would only just shrug it off, or look away, pretending that she didn't hear. What a strange girl. I had already noticed that when talking to Coach Kudou, she also didn't make eye contact with him. Queer… As we approached the bus, the girl just stood there, as if waiting for everyone to go on before her… and we all stood there… waiting for her to get on… She looked around questioningly, and then asked in a voice barely above a whisper "Are you not getting on the bus?" Haruna Otonashi, a blue short haired girl with pink spectacles,_

_slowly approached and said "Um… we are all waiting for you to get on first, since you're a guest and all." Cheerfully smiling Haruna and everyone else all nodded. The girl look bewildered, and whispered icily "Are you making fun of me?"_

_Everyone turned in shock. …What did she mean by such a question? Tsunami a pink spiky haired and extremely tanned boy pushed his way forward and said "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? What do you mean by that?" in a loud, and clearly offended/insulting voice._

_Belladonna, not knowing what was the cause of Tsunami's heated outburst mumbled, seemingly to herself "The outside world… it's so very different… is this kindness? ...or mockery?"_

_By then, everyone was clear very disturbed, and confused, yet, keeping whatever thoughts that they had in mind to themselves, everyone decided to let it go and boarded the bus, before her._

_Kidou seemed to have an attraction to girl, as we all did, she was a queer one._

The little episode in front of the bus played over again in Kidou's mind. The team members all thought, each one to themselves:_**What in the world did she mean by outside world? O-o **_

-End-

_OC x Kazemaru? O-o… meh. Idk._

Note: I chose Belladonna because it's another name for Nightshade ^-^ I'm planning this to be something extremely important later on ;)

REVIEWS & COMMENTS PLZ :D


	6. Self Reflection

_So basically, this is China in, like the 1900s, where it was secluded, in a way from all the other countries. The government refused to let the people go to other countries, and to let people from other countries come in. So I combined that with the situation of N. Korea now. So… you get… a totally cut off country running on its own without (barely) any influence from other countries. …yea…-o-" …it's boring…o-o"… (Goes to a corner and cries)_

Self Reflection

-Nightshade (a.k.a. Belladonna)-

_As I boarded on, the event outside the bus replayed in my mind, these people were so… how can I put it…so different. Were they mocking me? …It really didn't seem like it, they looked earnestly disturbed …but, one can not be too careful. I have yet to learn of the outside world. In the last decade or so, China had gained power to fully control Taiwan's media, as well as its own, so I do not know much about the outside world. I had wondered why they have chosen to seclude ourselves from the other countries. In just a short amount of time, the outside world seems changed. It is total different than what the text books say… We have kept out of touch with everything. Little by little I am starting to understand. I believe that the country has its own reasons for doing as it wishes. Most likely because it does not wish to lose its people… therefore… it has created that dreadful game (Soccer). It is to entertain just like cock and dog fights, those were only for entertainment… and nothing more. Must I give my life for the entertainment, for the deception the country has pulled over everyone? _

Flashback

_Nightshade is around 8, wearing the same expression as now, yet there is a spark, a spark of curiosity in there that is barely detected today. She is wearing an old school uniform that is a bit big for her, and is walking to school with another girl. The other girl is very petite, small and scrawny would be her over all description. She has big eyes, and small round specs. Her violet hair is short, cut in an inverted bob cut. Her name is Foxglove, Nightshade's best and closest friend since childhood. Trailing behind them were some of the other kids from the same orphanage; they were mostly girls because of the Chinese tradition of wanting a boy to hard jobs, and carry on the family name. They stopped in front of the big school. It was renowned all over Taiwan as a school for the pompous rich. [Apparently in an effort to gain praise and recognition, the Headmaster of the school decided to accept what he so called the "deprived and uneducated poor, so as to put a stop to the disgusting sights seen on the streets". Of course it brought publicity to the school, as much as much opposition from the parents of the kids already there about the contamination of the their children from the influence of unwanted, dirty pack rat children from the streets with no manners at all. The headmaster assured them that their kids would by no means have any contact at all with the orphans.]_

_The rich children already disgusted with having to go to a school where lowly beggars and the unwanted off springs of prostitutes and the normal working class devised a way to harass the orphans into not going. And thus… is the first declaration of war between the classes._

_Nightshade walks up to the gate, unsure of what to do, aware of the anxious stares of the other fellow orphans behind her. A group of rich children around her age were near by and decided to make a start with their devised plan to run the orphans out. Slowly, a fox faced girl, apparently the ring leader, so full of herself, sauntered over to Nightshade and Foxglove and invited the orphans to enter the gate. Foxglove unknowingly took the invite and step right ahead, whereas, the others from fox-face's group jumped her and started to beat her up. The fox faced girl cackled and said smugly "You think that dirty pieces of shit like you can walk up to our school? Well, you're wrong, next person who steps into here will get it worse than this piece of crap. So, SCRAM!"_

_Many of the younger orphans had started crying and running back after seeing Foxglove get a sound beating. The poor girl was now lying on her side, glasses broken, and blood coming from her nose. Her uniform was crinkled up and dirty. Many of the others were frozen in fear, and a few of the older kids were furious over what had happened. Sure, they sometimes fought with themselves in the orphanage in a scramble to eat, where one could lose his or her food in a blink of an eye if one did not instantly eat what was given, and then starve. Yet, there was a rule, a feeling of sympathy that ran through them, a comradeship with each other because each was going through the same thing, and so the older kids, the stronger ones would protect the weaker and younger ones. Instinct. What the snobby rich girl did was just outrageous, yet they knew there was nothing they could do. This was when Nightshade realized her place in her "world" and a rule that she would always follow in caution. Nightshade could not look at her friend in pain and let it go, and she also knew she could not strike the rich brats. What to do?_

_The rich kids were smirking at the orphans, pleased to see them cry and run, but quickly their faces turned into a frown when they saw the defiant look on the orphans that were left. Fox-face now turned and sassed haughtily "And what are you going to do? Strike us? Ha! In your dreams, now just run off and take this litter with you." And with that, she kicked Foxglove towards the group. Nightshade was furious, but knew better than to go into an all out fist fight. She bent down and help Foxglove up, and told one of the near by orphans to get her back to the orphanage and treat her as best as they could. They scurried off, happy at the excuse to not get involved with whatever was going to happen. Fox-face and her cronies watched the orphans unsure of what was coming. Nightshade calmly walked up to Fox-face, stared her in the eye, turned away, and walk through the gates, ignoring the prior warning, and beckoning the orphans that were left, to come with her. There were only about 6 or so, and they followed her trailing after her in silent defiance. _

_The orphans were looked down upon as scum, and so, were treated like it too in the Chinese society. That was how Nightshade grew up, knowing she was nothing in the eyes of society, and resenting it all. As years passed by, she gradually learned how to act her part, though deep inside her own heart, she yearned to be free._

-End-

_Slowly her past is being revealed. What other dark secrets does she keep?_

-o-" so much for explanations. O-o…..Questions, comments…REVIEWS? :) help me help you. L0L


	7. Bus Ride

_WAHHH~ T-T … I was spazing out cuz I couldn't find this document….panic…thank goodness I don't have to retype it….i don't what I would've done…-o-"_

Bus Ride

-Aki-

_Belladonna …such a long name…I wonder if I can call her Bella…? There is something about her that all of us feel is off, though I'm not sure what. After the episode outside the bus, she remained standing there for some time, appearing deep in thought. Even after she got on the bus, she stood at the entrance, eyes far off, into some unknown time and place. Gradually she snapped out of her stupor, and shifted her eyes about, looking for a place to sit. Since everyone sat two to a seat, she must have thought that squeezing in wouldn't be good at all. Slowly she moved towards the back, seemingly determined to go sit with the luggage. As she was moving along, Midorikawa (who was sitting with Kazemaru) offered to let her squeeze with them. At first she outright refused, but after a couple more times, she finally agreed, not wanting to cause any trouble. Midorikawa got out to let her slide in, and then sat back in place._

-Nightshade (Belladonna)-

_The guy with green hair tied back in a pony tail, offered me a seat. After a couple times of refusing, I finally gave in to his offer so as to not offend them any more. As I sat down with him scooting back in to sit, I turned to see who else I was sitting next to. It was that same guy that I had caused to trip. As I start to think back to the whole incident, I felt my face getting warmer for some reason… what's with me all of a sudden? As I turned around back at the green haired boy, I asked him for his name. "My name is Midorikawa Ryuuji. Nice to meet you!" said the boy, introducing himself, "And that guy over there, who you've already met *smirk* is Kazemaru" he continued pointing to the blue haired boy sitting on my other side. Silently I nodded, taking it all in, and asked if the trip would be long. "It will take sometime, but we'll most likely get there before nightfall, but we'll have a rest stop in a park in a few hours," he replied. I had started to get a major headache, and told Midorikawa that I would take a nap, after saying so, my heavy lids started to close of their own accord, and I was off to my dream world._

-Midorikawa-

_Belladonna wasn't one for words, one could tell. After I introduced myself and Kazemaru to her, she told me she had a headache and decide to sleep it off. She seemed exhausted, and sleep deprived for that matter, sleep would do her a world of good. As she soon fell asleep, Kazemaru who had been staring out the window, turned to look at her, his face flushing, as he felt my eyes on him. "You like her?" I asked, confident that it was the case yet, I couldn't help but feel… a slight pang of … jealousy…? "NO" he said a bit forcefully, "… just embarrassed over what happened … wouldn't you … in THAT situation?" "I guess…" We discontinued the conversation, and oddly, today, no one was talking on the bus. Normally it would be loud as each conversed freely with his or her neighbor, but today, it was silent. The presence of the girl seemed to change everything, oddly enough, but there were still some whisperings here and there. As I was observing everyone, I was extremely shocked to feel something heavy on my shoulder. Turning, I saw that the girl had slumped over in her sleep, and had fallen over; her head being what had hit my shoulder. I scooted closer to her so that she wouldn't wake with a crick in her neck. Kazemaru turned to see what was up with the movement in the seat and saw what had happened. Face flushed he turned away. Is he angry at me… jealous? One thing I do know for sure, this girl was abnormal in some way or form, and she's going to change the team for sure._

-TIME SKIP L0L-

-Midorikawa-

_After a couple of hours, we made it to the rest stop. It was a big, flat meadow clearing with forest surrounding both sides. In the distance you could see a river sparkling in the noon sun. Turning to the girl leaning on my shoulder, I saw that she was still in deep sleep. I decided to let her sleep, and after carefully folding my jacket in to a make-shift pillow and placing it under her head I left to join the others._

-Kazemaru-

_Seeing as we had reached the rest stop area, I was dying to get out of the bus. I had felt like a caged in bird sitting next to Belladonna. The INCIDENT was sooo embarrassing o/o I was the last one to get off, but looking back at the sleeping girl, I couldn't help but notice she was shivering slightly. Quickly I took off my jacket and placed it over her like a blanket, noticing that she had stopped shiver instantly. I rushed off of the bus to join everyone else, not giving it a second thought._

_Outside, the bus driver Furukabu-san, was waiting outside, with everyone, minus Belladonna, to give them bad news. Something seemed to be wrong with the engine, though he wasn't sure what, and so, he didn't know how long it would take him to fix it. Quickly Coach Kudou made plans on staying the night and got the boys ready for an intense soccer training that they had not had since morning._

TIME SKIP :)

-Nightshade (Belladonna)-

_Slowly my eyes opened, and I was met with the blinding afternoon sun. How long had I slept? Oh well, doesn't matter. I've never felt so refreshed in my whole entire life. Slowly I sat up and something slid down to the floor. It was a jacket. Someone had covered me up with a jacket while I was sleeping… how nice of that person. As I felt a little cold, I decided to put the jacket on, after all nobody was here, so I think the person won't mind if I borrow the jacket a little more now would they? Apparently someone else made a pillow out of their jacket as well… what to do with that one? –o- … I'll keep it on the bus. Quickly I got off and looked around to find someone… anyone…not that it mattered though… I'm pretty sure this is the rest stop Midorikawa was talking about. There was a big hill in front blocking my view of what appeared to be a meadow valley. I decided to climb it in hopes of seeing some one, when all of a sudden I heard someone call my name. Turning around, I saw the green short haired girl, with a blue short haired girl, and a long red head. The long red head's name was Natsumi, if I remembered correctly. The walked over to me and told me that it was going to be close to dinner time, and so they thought that they would come wake me up, and asked if I would go help them prepared dinner. I readily agreed, hoping to make myself useful. As we were walking towards the back of the bus where… a kitchen was set up, they told me that the guys and the coach had gone down to the meadows and were practicing…o-o, wait hold up a second… A KITCHEN? ..Wt…o-o how is this even possible…? Oh well, like I want to get into the technical stuff. I watched as the girls started to prepare… something with the rice. They seemed to be shaping it into little triangles, patting it with salted water. As I stared Natsumi introduced me to the two other girls. The blue short haired one was Otonashi Haruna, and the green haired girl was Kino Aki. They invited me over and taught me how to make onigiri. It was difficult at first but, I started to make better looking ones, and was enjoying myself. As we finished with all the rice in the first cooker, Natsumi said that we would both bring the guys the snack while Aki and Haruna finished preparing the food for the meal. I agreed, not wanting to be in the way of the two girls, already hard at work with the task in hand. _

_I followed Natsumi over the big hill to see a vast area of meadow, forest surrounding it, and a little river in the back. I could make out small shapes of the guys running around…playing…?_

-Natsumi-

"GUYS! IT'S TIME FOR A SNACK BREAK!" she yelled, so that the boys could all hear her. She had carried with her a freezer full of ice and to keep the drinks cool. As the guys came running up to get their bottles for their dehydrated bodies they asked "Where's the food?" "Belladonna is carrying it." _A few minutes passed…yet Belladonna was still not here with the food…what had happened to her? The boys had already returned to practice, so Natsumi decided to go back and look for Belladonna. ..Seriously…she can't have wander off now…could she? O-o" Natsumi hurried back and quickly retraced her steps, and soon found the girl coming along behind carrying all four fully loaded trays…No wonder…it must extremely heavy to carry all of them at once so she had taken an awful amount of time getting to the field. Quickly I walked towards her and helped lighten her load…by 2 trays…boy…I never thought onigiri would be so heavy…Walking back once more towards the field I shouted at the guys again, at the same time making sure Belladonna was keeping up. All of a sudden behind me came the sound of something crashing onto the ground. All the guys we distracted by the noise, and slowly turned to look back and see what had happened. Standing in an empty trance, Belladonna had dropped both of her trays. On her face was a mortified expression of fear, her eyes slowly widened with distress, and her whole body started to convulse. All of sudden a ball whizzed past Natsumi, barely scraping her. A stray ball that Hiroto had just kicked with his Ryuusei Blade had spun out of its course by the distraction of the noise. Now it shot full speed ahead aiming for the terror-stricken girl. No one could reach it now …in a blink of an eye, the girl had mustered all the strength left in her shaking body, stood up, and stopped the powerful ball with only her leg. Pausing for a while, she seemed to be debating whether or not to return the ball. She left the ball there and broke into a fast sprint, heading for the forest. The team stood awestruck at what had just occurred. Watching the back of the slim figure grow smaller and smaller as she moved quickly away from her dread. _

-End-

_o-o Soccer…her enemy…will she be able to overcome it? How will she survive with the soccer team? _


	8. Setting Sun

_Sorry guys I put this up late –o-" since yesterday was Christmas I was busy… Well, I'm sorry to say I won't be here next week because I'm going on a retreat w/ my church ^ ^ so sorry to disappoint you guys… :( I'll try to make it up some how… (this chapter's kinda lame...srry...i'm studying to get my permit so...:\ yeah...)_

-Setting Sun-

_She watches the trees around her pass by as she runs, panting from the exertion. Tears slowly force their way down her face, but she vigorously wipes them away. In a blink of an eye she's flat on her face as she trips over a hidden rock under some leaves. She thinks back to the incomprehensible scene, trying to analyze it. She's still trembling from the shock…her WORST nightmare is chasing her._

-Nightshade-

_I drew a deep breathe, trying to get my breathing back to normal from the unexpected exertion of my legs…It's been awhile now since I've used them… That bastard headmaster…he's probably responsible for this. Great, stuck in a transfer school under the supervision of the…ughh…I don't even want to say it….. the…team…Luck sure is looking down on me. What to do?... I don't want to return, but, I'll have to sooner or later, I don't want to cause trouble for them, and this was supposed to be a rest stop…wasn't it?...WAIT…if it was…why were the other girls preparing dinner already? Were they planning on camping here for the night? Ah…my head is spinning. Too many things have happened in just one day…I would've never thought my past would've easy caught up with me here, and to think that I could start with a clean slate…I guess not…I need time to think things through…_

-Meanwhile-

_Back at the meadow field where everyone was playing… :)_

_Everyone is staring in shock over what has happened. Coach Kudou inwardly is surprised, but he thinks to himself "…so that's why…"_

Endou slowly regains his senses and exclaimed "WHOA! Did you guys see that?"

_Everyone on the field nods their head, stunned beyond belief. Quickly they regain their composure. _

"Was my kick always this weak?" asked Hiroto…stunned to see someone stop his hissatsu shot without using anything at all.

_Surprised at the sudden out burst by Hiroto everyone turns their eyes on him._

"Of course not!" answers Midorikawa enthusiastically, sensing something wrong.

"Yeah, that was probably a fluke because of the dire situation," confirmed Tsunami.

"Fluke or not," Hiroto said, "I must get stronger."

_A look of determination was in his eyes. As the others all discuss and debate whether what just happened was a fluke or not, Kidou silently retreated back to his thoughts..._

-Kidou-

_Something was definitely up with that girl. Something about her past maybe? And that kick too…how is that even possible? It's impossible to stop a hissatsu technique without using another one. That mortified expression on her face…was it from finding out we played soccer? ...Come to think of it, soccer was never mentioned at all to her… There's nothing much to go by, but I think that soccer has something to do with it…_

"We have to go find her," Coach Kudou said, bring Kidou out of his thoughts.

"That's right everyone, it's our responsibility to take care of her," piped up Natsumi with a worried expression on her face.

-Kazemaru-

_How did this happen? –o-"_

They had split up, each one going their own route to find the missing girl. They planned on meeting back at the river in the meadow, as it seemed to run throughout the whole area. They had all taken flashlights just in case it got dark.

_Now where did that girl run off to?_

Thinking back to the girl her image flashed through her mind and his face slowly grew warm...

_0/0 kyaa~ what am I thinking? _

He slapped himself, trying to shake the incident of the airport out of his head…but the more he tried, the more flushed his face became.

_What's happening to me?_ He thought as he sprinted through the forest swinging his flashlight wildly about. It had become dark in the forest already, yet he could still see, as the sun still had a short distance to go before setting. No matter what, the girl just wouldn't leave his mind. As he was occupied with his thoughts, he tripped over a tree root that he didn't notice, and fell flat on his own face, in a daze. _How am I going to find her at this rate –o-"…(sigh)_ He pick himself up and starts to go about again, looking for the girl.

-Midorikawa-

_That girl…she's so amazing. :O I wonder if she can teach me how to do that. She seems experienced on soccer._

_I hope that I…we can find her. Is it just me though…or do I find it that there is something odd about her behavior? Seems like something is going on between Kazemaru and the girl, hahaha._

_(TIME LAPSE) _

_It's been awhile already…looks like I have to turn back…what to do… :\_

-Natsumi-

_Everyone has started to gather at the riverside. By the looks of it, it seems that none of them have found her. What shall I do? What if something bad happens to her? _

Natsumi bit her lips in worry.

"Hey," Hiroto called out, "Midorikawa is the only one who isn't here yet."

Everyone looked around and it was true. He was no where to be found.

"Do you think that he's found her?" asked Natsumi.

"We don't know for sure," answered Kidou, "He might still be looking for her, or something has happened to both of them."

"What should we do?" asked Natsumi in a worried voice.

-Midorikawa/Narrator?- (italics the character.)

(Pant, pant, pant) He was still searching for the girl.

_Must find her. Where is she?_

He had decided to continue on and look for the girl. It was getting extremely dark and he still hadn't found a trace of her yet. He's somewhere deep in the forest, yet he can still hear the trickling of the river. All of a sudden he found himself facing a thick wall/ curtain of…vines? (wtf. Isn't this a forest? Anyways…) He pushed it back, and found himself standing in a clearing. In a dark corner he could see something lurking in the corner, crouched down. It was the girl. He had found her. Slowly he approached her. He coughed a bit to make his presence known. The girl was startled. She began backing away slowly.

"Hey, um…Bella…donna right?" he prompted.

She slowly nodded, and then her eyes widened in recognition. "y-yea, … M-m-midorikawa?" she stammered, and then winced in pain.

He rushed over to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked, his face full of worry.

"a-a-ahh..." she whimpered in pain.

"Here, where does it hurt?" he asked, crawling over to the girl. Glancing down he sees that her shin is bleeding from a cut. "How did this happen?"

"Um…well, I was running and then…I-I-I tripped" she whispered in pain.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

Carefully she attempted to get up, but ended up falling back down again and this time shrieking with pain.

"I don't think you can walk like that, you must have also gotten a sprain or something. First things first though, we have to stop the bleeding. Let's get closer to the river. It doesn't seem far. Can you do it?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes!" she said, pushing away from him. Slowly she crawled toward the river with Midorikawa walking by her side. They had reached it at last. Midorikawa crouched down and took out a handkerchief. He let it soak in the river for a little while before taking it out and squeezing the water out. Gently he put the handkerchief on the cut area and began to clean the dried blood.

"There. Done." Said Midorikawa as he cleaned the handkerchief once more and began tying it on the cut, "Now all that's left is to get back to where the others are, but with you not being able to walk will be a problem. Hmm…what to do? … I know, here." Midorikawa squat down with his back facing her.

"Ehh? Um…what are you doing?"

"Come on, get on. We have to hurry back to the others or they'll be worried about us. I'll piggy-back you."

"That's not possible. I'm too fat. You wouldn't be able to carry me."

"Quit complaining and get on."

The Belladonna tentatively got on.

"And we're off," said Midorikawa, "Don't worry, you're not that heavy."

-Nightshade-

_I can't believe I sprained my ankle and got cut. I still haven't got anything figured out. :\ Wahhh…and now I'm being carried by Midorikawa back to the team. o/o this doesn't feel right…but I can't walk so…arghh, why am I always a burden like this?_

_Mmm…so warm…so sleepy…I feel my breathe slowly synchronize with Midorikawa's footsteps…_

-Midorikawa-

_I've been walking for sometime now…I think we're getting closer. I can see smoke in the sky, probably from the campfire. Belladonna seemed to have slowly drifted off to sleep…ahh…almost there._

He had been running for half an hour so far. Sweat drops were rolling down his face. Slowly he finally makes it to the campsite. Everyone is crowded around the fire with worried looks on their faces. Dinner was slowly being passed around but no one looked like they wanted to eat.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" I shouted out loud.

Everyone looked up with surprise on their faces.

"Your back!" they all shouted.

"Of course I'm back." I replied.

"Where's Belladonna?" asked Natsumi and the girls.

"She's right here," I turned around to show them the girl who had fallen into a deep sleep.

_Seriously…-o-" didn't she sleep for the whole bus ride?_

_I backed up into a rock, conveniently next to the campfire and sat next to her, carefully, letting her lean on my shoulder so as to not let her fall off._

-Aki-

_I'm so happy that Belladonna is back with us! I was so worried. It was all thanks to Midorikawa. ^ ^ They look so kawaii together. Midorikawa is letting her lean on him to prevent her from falling. He's reaching out to tuck in a few stray hairs that have fallen into her face while she was sleeping. o/o kyaaa~ so kawaii XD Slowly she wakes up, and she's blushing as she realizes what he was doing, and Kazemaru looks like he's staring daggers at Midorikawa…Love Triangle? o/o_

-End-

_OOOH. LOVE TRIANGLE XD. ^ ^ who's gonna get her? Or is this gonna end up as one jumbled up love web :D_

_REVIEWS!_


	9. Campfire

_Sorry guys, this one's pretty short cuz I had a rough winter break._

_I got my permit and I'm learning to drive now…which is F-ing scary O-O kids plz do not do this at home even w/ a parent. GET A REAL TEACHER. I spend 3 days learning w/ dad and then I drive myself to the orthodontist. O-O I am still finding it hard to believe I'm still alive and working on this. Thank God._

_And the retreat I was telling you guys about…= = I only got 2-4 hours of sleep each night I was there…..= = and when I came back I had to work on my hw, and then I crashed for about a day. _

_I mah try to keep updating weekly. Thank you! For those of you who've been reading up till now :D im so glad I can entertain you….but im running out of ideas to put in the middle… :\_

_PLZ REVIEW. :D_

Campfire

-Nightshade-

_As I slowly open my eyes, I see Midorikawa tucking in a few strands of hair that have fallen into my face as I was sleeping. Suddenly I felt color rush to my cheeks. As I start to shake off the sleep I notice that Midorikawa had put an arm around me and was keeping me close to him…o/o haaa? He turned around and looked at me. There was warmness in his eyes. I looked around at the whole team. They had been worried for me when I was lost. Everywhere around me I see kind and happy eyes…this is the first time in my life I've felt…loved. I've never felt accepted like this. This warmness, I had only felt when I was with THEM…_

"Belladonna-chan ^^"

"Hmmm? Ryuuji-san? Ehhhh? What are you doing?"

"Oh, umm you were asleep so I was making sure you won't fall… and you don't have to be so formal with me, you can call me Midorikawa."

o/o "OH."

_Turning a way from him, and embarrassed I began to look around and noticed that everyone else had on jackets…but…Midorikawa and Kazemaru didn't have theirs? They were both wearing white T-shirts, and it was chilly outside…_

_Oh? I'm still wearing that jacket…I wonder if it belongs to one of them…I better return it. :\_

"Umm. Is this your jacket?"

_Just then, Kazemaru came up to us _"Is that the one that was covering you?" he said.

"…Um…yes…who's is it?"

"That'll be mine…but its okay if you wear it, I'm not cold" said Kazemaru, as he sat in Midorikawa's place next to me.

_Midorikawa had gone to the bus to retrieve his jacket to put on. He had a dejected look on his face? These people are so weird…especially these two boys…-o-;; _

-Aki-

"Now that Belladonna is back, let's begin eating dinner everyone!" Haruna exclaimed in a cheery voice.

"OH, you guys are eating? …" Belladonna exclaimed in a quiet whisper that was audible throughout. Quickly she jumped up from her spot and started to move out of the circle around the fire.

"Wait!" called Kazemaru and the others.

"Where are you going?" asked Midorikawa who had just come out of the caravan wearing his jacket.

"You guys are going to eat, so I'm leaving you guys so you can eat" she replied as if it was as simple as that.

"Why?" Kidou suddenly spoke up.

"Well…it's because…I'm an orphan…didn't you know? Did they never tell you?" she answered calmly like it was no big deal.

A weird silence settled about the group over what she had just said.

"What is it with being an orphan? Is that why you act differently?" asked Kidou, then all of a sudden his voiced raised as if he was angry or arguing a point, "I was an orphan; Haruna, Hiroto and Kogure were and are orphans too."

"Well, back in my country orphans…are treated either like servants, or trash. So this is what is considered polite on my behalf, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be gone until you finish dinner. And I'll eat the leftovers" answered Belladonna as she quickly retreated.

There seemed to be a tense atmosphere, and everyone was silent over what had happened. Slowly they started to eat their dinner in silence.

-Nightshade-

_I MUST FIND COACH KUDOU…who knows what headmaster has done. It has to be because of him, that I am sure of. That bastard! I don't want to play anymore. _

Quickly she sees Coach Kudou next to the Inazuma Caravan.

"Umm…Coach?"

He spun around to face her, as he did; she noticed that he had slipped an envelope into his back pocket.

"Yes? What is it?"

"May I talk with you privately somewhere?"

"Of course"

The two made their way a little into the forest.

"So what did you what to talk with me about?" Coach Kudou asked.

"I was wondering…did you…by any chance get a letter from the headmaster of my school? And if you did, I would like to see it if it concerns me."

"…" there was a pause before his reply as if he was debating whether or not to tell the truth. Finally he replied, "Yes" and slowly drew out the letter that she had seen him place in his back pocket.

After quickly scanning through the letter, she became flustered. She returned the letter back to Coach Kudou, and turned her back to him as she tried to grasp her thoughts.

_THAT BASTARD! I knew it. He had specifically set me up. No wonder he had willingly let me go, and told me that I had to change my mind when I got back. He wants me to play on the …team. NEVER. I won't comply. _

Suddenly Coach Kudou's voice broke through her thoughts. "Well… will you do it?"

She spun around in surprise at his question. "Why?"

"Because I saw what you could do this afternoon when you kicked that ball" He replied.

"That…was just a fluke…." She replied, unsure of herself.

He could easy tell that she was lying. "I can tell you are experienced. There would be no way your headmaster would recommend you if you weren't good at all."

"I-I-I just can't" she whispered with resolve.

"Then I won't force you to. It is not up to me. There would be no point in forcing a player to play if he/she doesn't have his/her heart to play at all. But… would you consider becoming a manger for us?"

"Your team already has four managers already…" she started, but was interrupted by what the Coach had to say.

"Think of this as a repayment to us then."

"I accept" she said as she started to turn away, and walk towards the campfire.

-End-

_ANOTHER MANAGER ^ ^ joy. _

_REVIEW :D …or I will eat you for breakfast :D…..jk….BUT STILL. :)_


	10. To the New Beginning

_Sorry for not updating guys :\ we had a like 5inches of snow in GA, which is in the south :\ and so we do not have any snow shoveling cars…therefore we were stuck at home the WHOLE WEEK. Nice right? …but unfortunately during that time…I had to do SAT practice, so I couldn't write a chapter. :| sorry for the let down…ANYways. For those of you who don't know. Apparently FanFiction moved all the IE stories to the category GAMES. So, if you looking for fanfic that's the place to go. HOPE YOU WILL TELL ALL THE OTHER AUTHORS WHAT HAS HAPPENED SO THAT THEIR STORIES WILL BE BACK IN THE ANIME/MANGA SECTION! PLZ SPREAD THE WORD!_

…_.and I need some ideas for the middle….I'm having writer's block :\ _

To the New Beginning

-Narrator-

Belladonna walked slowly over to the campfire, sitting in a corner filled with shadows. Haruna, seeing her, quickly walked over to her and gave her some food.

"Here. Why don't you come join us, and sit next to the campfire?" asked Haruna

"…Okay…" Belladonna answered seemingly reluctant.

There was an awkward silence about the group. The air seemed to grow tense as she sat down between Kidou and Goenji.

"Next time, you don't have to make my share of the meal. I'll take the leftovers. And if there aren't I can get my own food. And don't worry, I don't steal." Said Belladonna, trying to clear things up and break the silence.

"Umm…but…." Aki started to say as Belladonna cut her short.

"I can handle it by myself."

Kidou suddenly spoke up, "Belladonna, if you're here, why don't you just follow our way? Since you're here in Japan, why not eat with the rest of us and say you are learning to follow our customs and culture?"

"Because …I was not born even to be on equal terms, and eat with even the working class let alone any other social economic group. If I were to do so, then I will develop a fool hardy habit that could result in punishment" she replied bluntly, "But if it is of your wish I will do so after a week, please understand."

…SILENCE… :|

"So…uhhhh? Do you like to play soccer?" Endou asked to break the awful silence.

"…."

There was a far away look in Belladonna eyes, a sort of deep sadness that quickly turned into resolved anger. After awhile, as everyone waited quietly for her answer, she spoke up "…Yes…"

"Really? Oh WOW! ^^ That explains that amazing kick that you did during practice!" Exclaimed Endou.

Belladonna seemed quite taken aback by his enthusiasm, but slowly a smile started to tug at her corners and replied sadly, "But, I'm through with it…"

"But why?" Hiroto, a short red headed boy questioned.

"…Because…."

There was a break in her answer and she was unwilling to finish.

"Umm…so, do you guys play recreational soccer?" she prompted after awhile.

Confused, the whole group stared at her blankly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kidou.

"Umm…well…" as she realized she was caught, "…there's pro league right? I read about that in a book." She said finally.

"Ehehe," chuckled Endou, "we're not that good, but we'll make it to the FFI and win. Isn't that right every one?"

"OI!" everyone yelled out loud in a cheer.

"…It must be fun huh?" Belladonna asked.

Endou turned to look at her. "Yep! We all love soccer from the bottom of our hearts! ^^"

"I wish I could run freely and happily on an open field once more…" Belladonna mumbled, just audible enough for everyone to hear. "I want to play recreational soccer again…."

"Are you in the pros?" asked Endou in surprise.

"Ahahaha... I guess it's something like that….." she said, trailing off.

A silence fell on the group, and somehow they ended up looking up towards the sky.

"Thank you" Belladonna whispered, "I'll try to get up…after all there is still the sky above and not the ground to look at sometimes…I live as you guys do.."

Somehow, though they didn't quite understand what she said, they felt that she had moved on, even if it was just a little bit, and they were glad, and they turned back to look at the stars once more.

"Look shooting stars!" exclaimed Midorikawa.

"Look over there, and over there too!" shouted Tachimukai.

"Quick everyone lets make wishes. ^^" said Aki.

Every one closed their eyes as they made their wish. As Belladonna made hers, a tear dropped from her eyes. She quickly wiped it away as she whispered, "To a new beginning…."

The group continued on with there star-gazing after the night spectacle had past.

"Look that constellation reminds me of pork" said Kabeyama

"-o-|||"

"That's not a constellation then" Hiroto stated as everyone burst out laughing.

"There's Leo" pointed out Goenji.

"There's Aquarius" said Tsunami pointing to a cluster of stars.

"I believe that's Aries over there" said Haruna.

The night ended with people pointing out the constellations to others, and sharing the stories behind them. Somehow, Belladonna felt close to them and them with her. Slowly the fire died out, and the voices slowed. The boys went on the caravan to sleep while the girls along with Belladonna sleep in Natsumi's tent.

-End-

…_Its not that good is it? :\ I need some ideas? PLZ REVIEW T-T _

_from the lack of reviews…I'm not confident about my fanfic now :\_


	11. Secret Delvings 1

_T-T im so srry for not updating for 2weeks . srry srry sryy T-T last last week I had a big LA proj which im failing…. :\ and last sat. I was sick and slept for 15hrs straight… . im so sorry :( im a bad person….. T-T… DX sorry sorry…I'll try to be on time….but second semester seems like so much work….. :| T-T sorry….. to disappoint ppl…_

Secret Delving

-Kidou-

The bus was fixed now, and the soccer team was on their way back to Raimon to train. They had wakened very early and were well on their way. Many were now asleep on the bus to make up for the time lost in the morning. Of all the people, Kidou could not rest. He felt extremely tired yet something kept on nagging him. It had been like that all night. It was the question that Belladonna had asked. "…Do you guys play recreational soccer?" kept repeating in his head. Somehow there he felt there was a meaning behind that question. The brief pause in her answer left him with an ominous feeling of dread. Somehow, her reply as to what other soccer there was sent a chill down his spine, but he knew not where it came from. Of course there was pro soccer and recreational soccer, but was there anything else? The hesitation before the answer she gave seemed to suggest that there was another type of soccer out there, one that he hoped never to encounter, yet he knew he must satisfy his curiosity and find out.

Haruna is good at scooping information since she was in the newspaper club, but could he trust her not to mention it to Belladonna? Maybe it would be best if he got Hiroto to help. Hiroto is definitely a computer whiz so it could work out. _I think I'll first see if Hiroto comes up with anything, then I'll ask Haruna. No point in getting her involved into something like this. Who knows how it'll turn out?_

With that resolve in his mind, Kidou slowly drifted to sleep.

-TIME SKIP-

-Aki-

We had just arrived at our school and all of the guys had been sleeping during the ride. It took sometime trying to wake them up. Nightshade had already gotten off, and was gaping at the school. As soon as I woke up all the guys, I got off the bus and went to join her.

"The school is beautiful" she said.

"Yep ^ ^ especially since it's been rebuilt"

"It's been rebuilt?"

"Yea" I replied as we started to walk toward the school, "I can tell you the whole story later. For now, let's get dinner ready for the guys"

"Umm… how about you let me cook? It's the least I can do. I'll make some of my favorite foods!"

"Okay! Then I'll get Haruna and Fuyuppe to help." I said as I showed her the way to the cafeteria and guided her into the kitchen. This will be fun!

-yet another TIME SKIP- ;)

-Narrator-

The boys were tired after a whole afternoon of training and were extremely hungry and tired. Fuyuppe and Aki were handing out drinks to the guys.

"Hey, where's Belladonna?" asked Endou.

"She in the kitchen preparing dinner with Haruna" answered Aki, "I think they'll be out soon with the washed towels."

Sure enough, Haruna and Belladonna walked out of the main doors carrying a big stack of towels. They were chatting happily over something…actually it was more like Haruna was doing all the taking and Belladonna was content with nodding her head at the right time and listening. Quickly Belladonna stopped before she could come within 5meters of the soccer field and just stood there. Haruna kept walking and talking for a minute before she realized that Belladonna had stopped. She spun around and saw her rooted in that same spot refusing to walk any closer to the soccer field. The happiness in her eyes faded away as soon as she saw the field and was replaced by a deep sorrow and pain that she quickly tried to mask with a smile.

"I'm kind of tired" she said to Haruna who had walked backed toward her and now was standing in front of her, "I'm going to go in and do some finishing touches to the dinner okay? Here" she said as she piled on her pile of towels and quickly dashed back into the building.

"What's her problem?" asked Kurimatsu.

"Probably can't handle being here" answered Kogure adding his famous chuckle "Kishekishekishekishe"

Silently Kidou walked toward Hiroto and light tapped his shoulder. Hiroto turned around with a start. Quickly Kidou put his finger on his mouth to show that he should be silent and started to walk away toward a growth of dense trees next to the soccer field. Silently Hiroto followed, parting from the rest of the group as they hurried in to get washed up before dinner.

As soon as Kidou made sure that everyone was gone he then turn toward Hiroto nodding at him to signal that it was safe to speak.

"So why did you call me here?" asked Hiroto.

"I knew you would ask that."

"Well, go on."

"I know you good with technology and stuff, so I was wondering if you could help me find some things."

"Well, what kind of things, and why can't we go in…I'm tired, sweaty, and hungry :| "

"So, here's the deal," started Kidou.

-…..10min later-

-Aki-

Everyone looked up from there plates of food as the door opened and Hiroto and Kidou walked in, late for dinner. They got their food soon enough as their stomachs were rumbling with hunger. The delicious aroma of foreign food brought water to their mouths and they started to wolf down everything. Midorikawa and Kabeyama had finished both their bowls at the same time and quickly asked for their third serving, not wanting to be outdone by the other. Somehow… all of them wondered where all that extra food went to for Midorikawa. At least you can tell where all of Kabeyama's food goes to. :\ Everyone was asking for a second serving and Coach Kudou was amazingly allowing it as well. :O Yep, everyone couldn't deny that Belladonna cooking was certainly delicious. Even Tobitaka and Toramaru asked if they could be taught some recipes when they had time. Belladonna seemed so cheerful and this time it seemed to be genuine that it somehow started to affect the whole group. Soon everyone was somehow laughing and chattering away, complimenting her on the food and other stuff. I quickly noticed the topic seemed devoid of soccer. It seemed like everyone was putting on their best effort not to mention it to not upset the now happy girl. Though we may wonder what is with her past, I'm so glad everyone is so adapting and is accepting her.

-Narrator-

Aki soon caught the contagious happiness and went in to join in with the chatter. What she didn't notice was that Kidou and Hiroto had slipped out of the cafeteria, and they were now sitting in front of a computer screen in deep concentration.

-End-

_:O What will they find out about Belladonna?_

_Srry…...ran out of good idea and yea…..:\_

_NOTE…..updating this fanfic may take more than a week now…or the updating will be on weird days and not on the usual saturday….. T-T im so srry….._

_REVIEWS! _


	12. First Piece of the Puzzle

_Sorry guys for not being able to update . so sorry. I wuz in my corner crying over my bad haircut, and then I had to study really hard to raise my Language Arts grade… :\ …and now I'm sick again. Stupid flower sperm :O …. :\ yea….this chapter is kinda weird….. so… :\ meh. I'll try and make the next one better…. :\ ….when I find the time….SORRY ._

First Piece of the Puzzle

-Kidou-

It had been a week…a week….and still nothing….. = . = No matter what, Hiroto and I still haven't found access to any files on soccer in Taiwan, and no matter what, access to anything related to China has been blocked. It's impossible to access any files from that country, and it's said that China contains many secret files unreleased to the public. It truly is a country isolated from the world. Unfortunately we didn't have enough time on our part as well…especially with after our victory over Big Wave, Australia's team. Soon we'll have our match with Desert Lion…I have to focus….

-Haruna-

It's been a week since Belladonna's weird incident, the one where she refused to walk any closer to the soccer field. She had been avoiding it deliberately and everyone had taken notice of it since it was extremely prominent. The boys had won their very first game in the preliminaries of the FFI. Everyone was very excited and happy that evening because of their win against Big Wave. To celebrate, Belladonna cooked a big dinner for everyone, with the help of Tobitaka and Toramaru. Those three seemed to get along very well. Everyday after dinner, I seen both Tobitaka and Toramaru stay behind to help Belladonna clean up the kitchen. Afterwards she would teach them how to make desserts and they would go up to everyone's rooms and give it to them. Now that I think about it… I think I'm getting fat from all the desserts…. :|

Kabeyama seems to have fallen in love with the food Belladonna cooks. If coach Fudou didn't restrain him from eating more than 2 servings, he probably would've eaten 20 helpings…and I can't forget Midorikawa…it's like both of them have a race to see who can finish their food first AND eat the most… -o-" But Belladonna finds it amusing, every time they both ask for more she just chuckles and give them another serving, unless coach Fudou tells her not to. Every time she laughs Midorikawa's face flushes, yet it's barely noticeable…ahaha so kawaii. I can't help but think that Midorikawa is stuffing all that food just to impress her.

Lately onii-chan disappears as soon as he's eaten his dinner and I haven't had the time to talk to him. Not to mention, Hiroto also disappears along with him…who knows what those two are up to? Maybe I shouldn't stress, they're probably just working on a combined hissatsu technique, that's probably it. I can't help but feel something bad in the pit of my stomach whenever I notice they're gone. Intuition tells me they're up to something and I think that it has to do with Belladonna. I see both of them whispering together and always keeping an eye on her whenever they aren't practicing. :|

-Aki-

Belladonna seems to have settled in very well, though she seemed very surprised at getting her own room to sleep in and is still on edge whenever she gets close to the soccer field. But everyday, we've coaxed her a bit closer to the soccer field. Maybe in another week she can stand next to us and watch the boys train, for now, she hides in the trees, staring at them intently. She seems very interested in soccer, yet, I wonder why she can't approach the field. :\ Sometimes, I even find her staring forlornly at a soccer ball, as if wanting to play with it, but something is keeping her back. Fuyuppe and I are going to show her around the campus this weekend, and then we will take her to town with the rest of the soccer team during their break! I can't wait! I'm sure she'll be happy! :D

-Kidou-

Practice had just ended. Yet another tiring day…. All the guys headed up to shower before dinner. I waited patiently for the shower stalls to open, but as it seemed like the guys in the showers stalls were taking too long, I decided to go back to my room and wait there. At least I would be doing something more productive, like searching for a clue about Belladonna. Hiroto had been one of the lucky ones to reach the bathroom first, so he was now enjoying a nice warm shower. As I walked to my room, I heard someone moving in the hall that I was about to turn into. Quietly I stopped a little before I turned the corner and peered around in time to see Belladonna slipping into her room, not before checking to see that no one was there. How odd. I thought to myself, I wonder what she's doing, as she was supposed to be helping again with the cooking today. As I continued to walk down the hall pretending that I had not seen anything as I walk toward my room, Belladonna, as if hearing the sound of my echoing foot steps ran out the room in a hurry and rushed passed me without a glance. Quickly I looked around to make sure she was gone, and before I knew it, I had slipped into her room and closed the door behind me. I did not know what made me do it, but it was probably because I wanted to know what she was hiding. I would've never done this of my own will, but what I found in her room surprised me. I had finally found the first piece of the puzzle lying wide open on her bed.

_:D ahahahha cliff hanger :P …. :\ yea…sorry…I'm bad at working out the details…and I have been able to find the time to work on it…however…REVIEW PLZ! :)_


	13. Unexpected Discoveries

_Dear fabulous readers,_

_ Sorry that high school is being a bitch right now, and is messing with my schedule to work on and upload these new chapters. Right now I have 3 more days of testing to endure, after that,…well, …we'll just see what happens…but hopefully I'll be able to update regularly again. :) Thanks for sticking with me and my drab stories during this odd spring semester. - it's been stressing. With bronchitis and test/projects and wutnot. :) well, Enjoy! _

Unexpected Discoveries

Quickly Kidou closed the door behind him after making sure there was no one in the hall. He walked over and plopped down on the bed. Then he carefully picked up the open photo album and looked at the cover. The photo album was old and the edges of the black leather cover were worn from the constant opening of the album. On the smooth black leather cover was the word _album_ printed in a graceful flowing gold script and a flourish underline mark. On the right-hand corner was a flower printed with numbers 1 and 3, and the letters N and S. Wanting to know what the content was inside, I flipped through the album quickly, giving a quick glance here and there. The album seemed to be set in chronological order. This would make it easier to analyze the whole thing. It seemed to be a time line of Belladonna's life. I flipped to the first page again and slowly and painstakingly began to observe each picture carefully. I became very absorbed with the album. It was as if a story was coming to life.

-Flashback-

A little baby is found on the doorstep of a small, old orphanage. "Another!" exclaimed a middle-aged hag in a disgusted manner, as she roughly picked up the baby and took it in side. A cream colored letter was stuffed carefully in the wrapping of sheets and the hag removed it to see what it contained, for the envelope was an expensive kind, surely there must be something important in it. The hag's beady eyes squinted to read what was written on the paper and then stared at the babe who was eyeing her warily. The letter contained the babe's linage, date of birth, and explanation of why it was abandoned in a short scratchy scrawl. The babe was born on an evil and unlucky day; the babe would soon grow up to be an ill-fortune. Horror, mixed with disgust filled the hag as she read. She looked up again at the babe who hadn't even opened its mouth to cry, in time to see the child's eyes light up in glee, staring at the letter intently, as if knowing what disaster she had brought. The hag would get rid of this child tomorrow.

(Time skip)

A young girl is standing beneath the shade of a tree, around the age of 5, silently staring at a group of messy, dirty kids play. They do not approach her; in fact, they shy away as she draws near, hoping to join them in their frolicking. There is something about her, an ominous aurora and the eyes that shift mischievously around. Those eyes had an evil gleam. She was alone, always alone. The hag that ran the place had tried to get rid of her multiple times, yet she had always managed to survive and find her way back. The hag soon gave up hope of losing her soon found pleasure in torturing the girl. She gave the girl the least wanted and hardest chores to do, finding everything that she did unsatisfactory and beat her for it. The hag hated the girl to the point where she would suddenly beat the girl for no reason, yet the girl never cried, not even once. This angered the hag so much that sometimes in her frustration she would beat the girl unconscious. Everyday, the girl was covered in bruises, and sometimes cuts. She was underfed and almost starved to death because all she given to eat were the left-overs from the other orphans. And because the orphanage was poor, there was hardly a scrape left for her.

-Narrator-

As Kidou flips to the next page, he is met with a picture in the middle of the page that immediately catches his eye. It is a picture of a boy with cold steel blue eyes, handsome, alluring, yet there seemed to be something that made him feel like a distant person, but one who could also command respect.

Suddenly the door opens and Kidou is caught unaware, with the album wide open in his lap, as Belladonna walks in. At first, her expression is one of surprise, but then it quickly turns to anger and hurt as she sees the open album in his hand. The picture that stares at her from the middle of the page causes her to suddenly burst into tears. Kidou, alarmed by what has happened, hastily closes the photo album and tries to comfort her, but she quickly runs into the hall, and down the stairs. The opening of the main door can be heard as she escapes outside in her unknown pain. Kidou is left standing in Belladonna's room not knowing what to do, but still curious as to what the picture might hold, goes to his room, gets his camera, and flips through the photo album taking pictures of each page. He wonders if he will be able to get information to satisfy his curiosity by looking through the pictures, but now was not the time. He had to go and get ready for dinner before anyone could wonder why he was missing. Silently he retreated out of the now darkening room. Somehow, the photo album seems to have an ominous feel about.

(Time skip :P )

The day of the match with Desert Lion was over, and they had once again moved on in the FFI preliminaries. Kidou was still full of stress as ever, musing over the pictures that he had taken on his camera. He had uploaded them onto his own computer and enlarged them to observe each picture in hopes of finding something new about the mysterious girl. Hiroto was still working on a way to get past the many securities blocks on the websites in China and was very close in getting access.

-Aki-

Another game won, and everyone was taking a well earned break. Belladonna had asked Haruna and me to show her the school grounds. Naturally, Megune somehow tagged along as well. We circled around the school in a clockwise direction, passing the tennis/ badminton courts, the baseball field, the wrestling building, and stopped at the track field when we noticed that Kazemaru was there.

"Kazemaru-kun" Belladonna called out.

Quickly Kazemaru turns, startled and surprised, but then a faint blush rises as he notices us walking towards him. Suddenly he seems all jittery, as if wanting to be somewhere else. Is he embarrassed about us finding him here, or maybe it's that instance with Belladonna that keeps popping up in his head? O-o

"Why are you here?" Belladonna asked, curious as to why anyone would be somewhere other than the soccer field.

Haruna spoke up before Kazemaru could reply.

"Kazemaru-kun used to be on the track team, but then he quit and joined the soccer club."

"Oh, I see" said Belladonna. Then on a sudden impulse she asked "Kaze-kun, can I see how fast you run?"

Kazemaru blushed at the nickname that Belladonna had come up with for him and stammered "S-s-s-sure, I came here because I wanted see how much I had improved in terms of speed" He pulled out a stopwatch and placed it in her hands before he got into running position at the start marker.

"Ready? …Go!" shouted Belladonna as she started the timer.

We watched in amazement as Kazemaru flew past us and quickly completed a lap around the track. As he crossed the start line Belladonna stopped the timer. He had run fourth of a mile in a little over a minute and a half. (A/N: Is that even possible? O-o )

"So, how did I do?" Kazemaru drawled out between his deep breathes, trying to get his breathing normal.

"Really well" I piped up.

"Wow, Kaze-kun's really fast!" exclaimed Belladonna, causing Kazemaru to flush and turn away to hide it.

"W-w-well, thanks guys," said Kazemaru as he grabbed his stopwatch from Belladonna and raced off to join the rest of the guys loafing around on the soccer field.

That was a short-lived encounter.

We began to make our way around the school again, and made it to the other side of the school before we stumbled onto the abandoned training mound that the previous generation Inazuma Eleven had built for training. (A/N: As you can remember, the Inazuma team used the training base when training for the Football Frontier)

"What's this?" asked Belladonna curiously as she ran toward the rusty, dirty looking building, trying to open it.

"That," said Megune as he adjusted his glasses, "is the old training base of the Legendary Inazuma Eleven"

But before he had even finished speaking, Belladonna had already gotten the door open and had slipped into the ark chamber. Quickly we followed after her, wanting to make sure she was safe. "Belladonna?" Haruna tentatively called out into the darkness as we fumbled around to find the light switch in hopes of locating our friend. As we stumbled blindly around the last bits of light faded away as the opening slammed shut with a loud bang that echoed throughout the whole chamber.

_So…I think I wannna speed up this story a little by skipping A LOT of Nightshade's flashbacks, as they are weird and take up too much space lol. So I'm planning on making a prequel about her life after I have finished this ff if any of you guys are interested…if not, then …meh less work for me to do LOls…_

_PLZ REVIEW! Cuz this time I think I kinda used up too much of what's left of my brain juice lol._


	14. Simple Solution

_T-T my computer crashed…srry T-T I shall update more…maybe idk…schools gonna start again soon and now I have marching band… :( _

Simple Solution

-Aki-

Suddenly the lights all came on, starting from the very back all the way to where we were standing. Belladonna, who was next to the light switch, walked toward the center of the underground building.

"What's all this weird stuff" asked Belladonna as her voice echoed throughout the spacious cavern.

"Never mind that!" whined Megane in a panicked voice, "We need to get out of here now!"

"Why?" asked Belladonna.

"Because…. I don't like it here" answered Megane.

(facepalm)

"Well, I hate to break it to you guys, but, it looks like we're gonna be stuck in here for a while" Belladonna calmly announced as she went and tried to open the metal door.

"WHAT?" should the rest of us.

"Dunno, it's my first time here…." Belladonna trailed off.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Megane panicked.

Haruna closed her eyes as if trying to think of something as I stood there are watched the scene unfolding before me. Belladonna wandered off toward the random equipment in the room that Inazuma Eleven had used to train for the Football Frontier. At the sound of a machine cranking to life, Haruna opened her eyes and smacked her fist into her palm.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Haruna.

"Go on" Megane prodded.

"This chamber has a timer on it, remember Megane? It wouldn't let you guys out until you guys finished your training."

"More like, when we became half dead…" He replied, and then stopped short, his eye wide,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH ….NO I don't wanna do this hellish training crap all over again O-O"

(facepalm)

"Okey, Megane, first you need to calm down, second….how are we going to do this?" I said, turning towards Haruna I asked, "Are you sure this is the only way to get out? To do work and complete all the training equipment?"

"Well…the setup was like that…" Haruna replied in a small voice, extremely nervous.

"Is that all we have to do to get out?" asked Belladonna, "Play with these fun toys?"

For some reason she sounded quite happy over the prospect of completing all the training.

"Uh…yea…" I said, "But that's not possible with only the four of us here. Megane isn't good at training, and…we're managers….so…."

"Well, that can't be helped, if it's the only way out. I'll do it." Said Belladonnna.

"B-B-BUT, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Megane.

"I just have to complete the training right, there shouldn't be any loopholes if I complete the training at the highest level, then we won't have to worry about doing anything over again. It'll just take me sometime…gimme about an hour 'kay?" said Belladonna.

"WE HAVE 11+ MEMBERS DO THIS TRAINING AND IT STILL TOOK US MORE THAN HALF A DAY AND BY THE END OF THAT WE WE'RE PRACTICALLY DEAD! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DO THIS. NO WAY!" ranted Megane, "WE'RE ALL GONNA STAY IN HERE FOREVER….wahhhhhhh…"

"(sigh)…well what ever….while you panic I'll go change into something that I can workout in…good thing I brought some stuff" said Belladonna as she walked away, slinging her tan duffle bag around her.

Haruna and I just sat there with blank stares, believing Megane's words. After awhile, Belladonna came back again in a new outfit. Gone were the regular girl's school uniform that Haruna and I worn and on were a pair on black sofies and an army green tank top. She had tied her long hair back into a high arching pony tail.

"Well, I'm ready!" she said cheerily, leaving us gaping with mouths opened to see her with a smile on her face, yet…in those eyes, there reflected strongly and clearly a sadness that she was doing her best to suppress.

-Belladonna-

I tried to appear as best as I could without giving a trace of the true feelings I had, yet I knew that my eyes betrayed me. Quickly turning away from them, I went to the corner and grabbed a soccer ball from the giant bin full of soccer balls. For a moment, I paused and looked at the black and white patterned ball in my hands. The one thing that I had love, that had brought to me happiness and friendship, had caused me so much misery for the past few years, yet, did I truly hate soccer? I really don't know, but I know right now I'm going to do what I can to help these kindhearted people, and hopefully I'll receive an answer.

"So, where should I start?" I asked turning back to face my companions

_R&R! I'm sorry I know it isn't much, but I tried to get this up as soon as my computer was fixed. :( I'm gonna to try to update more…but im not making any promises._


	15. NOTICE

To my fabulous readers,

Sorry for not being able to update my story/stories…. I shall be going on a hiatus for sometime…so sorry . My skool work has been piling up, and on top of that my dad happened to be in an accident and has been at the hospital for a week now…so my life is all screwed up rite now…. sorry plz bear w/ me. I will try my bestest to get the chapters out when I can.

~SeaofDreams13


End file.
